


Drabbles with Baby

by MerryPink



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryPink/pseuds/MerryPink
Summary: drabbles/prompts featuring Baby's relationship with Doc





	Drabbles with Baby

1.) The thing Doc realized very quickly about Baby, is that Baby constantly felt like he was hurdling through life at break neck speeds. And sometimes, sometimes Baby would give anything to feel like he was standing still, safe, and present. 

Well it was no hardship for Doc to be the firm hand, pinning Baby down in reality, after all, Doc held all the cards, called all the shots, and was the judge, jury and executioner, as far as Baby and the hired hands were concerned.

So when Baby shows up at the warehouse, head down, rocking on the balls of his feet, and anxiety draped across his shoulders, Doc knows.

“Baby. Eyes on me.”


End file.
